


A Bruise is a Lesson

by fear_of_being_bitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: "she doesnt want to want him", Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, COMPLETE EXCEPT PERIODIC EPILOGUES, Collars, Come Swallowing, Control, DARK READ THE TAGS, Dark, Darkfic, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Bonding, Forced Heat, Forced Masturbation, Forced Medical Examination, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Handmaid's Tale Vibes, Heat Sex, Knotting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of pregnancy, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-typical soulmate, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Punishment, Scenting, Sexism, Soul Bond, Soul Mates are Branded Permanently, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stay subscribed if you wish, Trapped, are you seeing a theme here yet?, forced scenting, forced stripping, unhealthily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_being_bitten/pseuds/fear_of_being_bitten
Summary: In a broken world, technology has destroyed the natural balance and Alphas reign supreme.  Commander Kylo Ren, a powerful man, obtains a new soulmate to his specifications.  Omega Rey is the perfect fit, but refuses to accept him.He'll break her of that obstinance.  He has ways of making her comply.A dystopian A/B/O with forced soulmates and The Handmaid’s Tale vibes.READ THE TAGS- DARK!COMPLETE EXCEPT FOR PERIODIC EPILOGUES-STAY SUBSCRIBED IF YOU WISH





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got annoyed at my husband and am working out my anger through dark fanfic. Ya know, like a healthy person. LMAO. 
> 
> Chapters will be short vignettes, as I'm already swamped in other stories.
> 
> This is gonna be the darkest thing I've written to date. No HEA. He's not good, will never be good. I believe in Bendemption in canon, but it ain't here.
> 
> You've been warned.

It wasn’t that bad, so far.  Rey had seen much worse.

 

The Aunts were kind and rarely struck her, even when she deserved it.  She had clothes, and food, and didn’t need to scavenge and fight anymore to survive.  At night, she slept in a warm and soft bed, unafraid that a panting breath and tight grip would wake her.  She didn’t have to hide on the streets like a desperate animal anymore. It should have felt like more a relief.  

 

Soft bed, soft clothes.  Rey felt herself grow soft, too.  Bones and sharp angles easing under the care of the Red Center into something more pliable.  Weak. That’s what they wanted, after all, for her to be soft.

 

Rey got used to safety.  She could almost get used to captivity, except for the heavy collar around her neck.  The weight of it reminded her of her place.

 

Below.

 

+++

 

Aunt Amilyn appeared in her doorway one morning, hands clasped at her slender waist.  Her smile was tight as she delivered the news like a curse.

 

“We found you a placement, Rey.  Congratulations.”

 

Rey bit her lower lip as her stomach sunk to the floor.  There was no use in resisting. There was nowhere to run.  She was trapped in Corellia and speaking back would only make things worse for her, now.   

 

She nodded and followed the instructions he had delivered, as a good little Omega should.

 

Bathe and remove the unwanted hair he specified.  No make-up or perfume to mask her scent. Dress modestly and set her hair in three tight buns.  Affix the hat and veil to shield her from eyes that were not his. He was her master now, she existed for his pleasure.  

 

Her black heels clicked along on the tile as she followed behind Aunt Amilyn down the long, empty hall.  Inside, Rey roiled like a sea at storm. Her eyes were a glassy mask, her riptides hidden.

 

Rey walked from the Red Center without turning back to wave.  No soul remained to mourn or miss her. The uniformed driver held the back door open for her and averted his eyes.  

 

Her soulmate was waiting.

 

+++

 

The Ren Homestead was set on a bluff above the river on the edge of the settlement.  The compound was a self-contained community of several small structures surrounding the Main House, where the Commander lived.  All enclosed by a ten-foot tall iron fence that was monitored by cameras and armed guards.

 

Rey didn’t know if it was to keep people out or keep them in.

 

The rusted gate swung open, and the black car passed through on a direct path to the front door.

 

Rey sat ramrod straight, fingers laced together and knuckles squeezed white.  She stubbornly faced the headrest and refused to look when the car came to a stop.  It would not help to look. She wanted the last few moments of not knowing.

 

From the corner of her eye, a dark shape formed to block the light.  He leaned forward over the window.  Still, she sat, refusing to look.

 

Only when knuckles rapped sharply on the glass did Rey’s eyes turn.

 

It was a tall man, striking.  Long waves of dark hair framed a masculine face, with a strong nose and high cheekbones.  The directness and intensity in his dark eyes told her it was her Master, Commander Ren.  He was terrifying.

 

A smile pulled at the corner of his full lips while he watched her.  Rey snapped her eyes forward again.

 

She heard the car door swing open.

 

“Welcome home, Rey,” he said in a deep voice that matched the gravity of his gaze.  A shiver worked its way up her spine as she nodded once and continued to face forward.

 

“What a modest Omega.  I've been waiting so long.  I know you’ll be very happy here.”

 

Rey was certain she wouldn’t, but let him believe that.  The more he believed in her, the closer she was to her real goal.

 

Freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually too terrified to watch this show- haha! So if you have any head canons/prompts for this fic or requests of horrible things that could happen, please leave them in the comments below or you can send them to me anon on Tumblr at @NewerConstellations or by Curious Cat on Twitter: @Newerconstella1.
> 
> Forced Scenting coming up for @antibanana my luscious friend! 
> 
> P.S. My husband is really a very sweet guy, this is pure fiction y'all. Sometimes I just get annoyed at the mens. :D

Commander Ren entered the main hall.  Rey trailed behind by five paces. He walked to the center of the room and stood before a winding grand staircase.  Tucking his hands in his trouser pockets, he rocked back on his heels.

 

“The home has been in my family for generations.”

 

He smiled at her, clearly proud.  Rey hated him already.

 

It was sparsely-decorated, but immaculate.  The wide, dark floorboards were polished to a gleam and the white walls were bathed in uninterrupted white.  It was not as luxurious as she imagined, but then again, nothing was anymore. The revolution took its toll on everyone.  

 

It reminded her of the plantations she saw in history books as a child in school.  Back when there were schools, and Omegas were allowed to attend.

 

When Rey didn’t respond, he cleared his throat.  “This way,” he said, leading her deeper into the bowels of the house.

 

She tried to memorize the layout.  It seemed empty. Her eyes came to rest on his wide shoulders shifting as he walked.  The Commander was a massive man, his muscles barely contained under the suit jacket. She kept a wary watch as a growing hopelessness rose like smoke in her throat.

 

Just survive.  She had survived worse.  She could survive him.

 

Commander Ren led her up to the second level.  He turned down a hall that ended in a set of double doors.  There was no other exit. She felt the bone-white walls closing in on her.

 

He stopped at a single door before the end.  Her eyes snapped to the floor as she clasped her hands before her waist demurely.  Rey watched his huge black boots stop just in front of hers. Her heartbeat pounded in reaction to his proximity.  The scent of dominant Alpha male rose from his skin, kicked up by his growing arousal– spicy, hot, oppressive. Rey held her breath and kept her eyes affixed to the floor.

 

He openly inspected her.  “Hmm. The Aunt told me you were spirited.  She recommended a firm hand,” he mused, mildly curious.  Like sizing up livestock.

 

Rey stiffened when he leaned in closer, resisting the urge to pull back.  His hot breath tickled her gland above the heavy collar. She was thankful for the blinders on her bonnet so she didn’t have to see him.

 

The Commander took a deep inhale.  Rey closed her eyes and willed her body to calm, to not give him any scent or any encouragement to touch her.   _ Don’t respond,  _ she begged Omega brain.  She dreamed of an island, isolated and safe, all alone and far away from this.   _ Freedom. _

 

“I see no sign of that.  Which means you’re hiding your true self from me, Omega,” his voice was impossibly low by her ear.  “That tells me you’re quite clever and willful. Interesting.”

 

The Commander pulled back and his index finger curled under her jaw to lift it.  His dark eyes searched hers for any admission. Rey held a stony mask and set her jaw.

 

“Which means I will have to keep a careful eye on you until you are broken.”

 

Rey stared and let her hatred of him seep in and settle in her bones.  She would give him nothing, not even a reaction.

 

He saw something that pleased him on his face.  The Commander smirked and his thumb traced a circle over her cheek.

 

“I don’t mind.  I’m patient. I can take my time with you, little one.”

 

A current sparked low in her gut at his Alpha dominance.  Rey fought the urge to squirm. She kept silent. 

 

He smiled somewhat ruefully.  “You may address me as Master instead of Commander Ren, when you choose to speak.”  He dropped his hand and dug into his pocket as he turned away.

 

“This is your room.  Mine is just next door,” he said as he withdrew a key ring, as if that would be a comfort to her.

 

He opened the door.  All the locks on the door were on the outside, she noticed.

 

The room was small and cozy.  The walls were painted a faint blush pink.  The only furniture was an empty vanity with an oval mirror, wood painted white, and a soft cushioned stool.  A queen-sized bed in the corner was fitted with soft blankets and a fluffy-pink duvet in shades of ivory and light pink.  There was a fur rug on the floor and another fur blanket on the bed, and many ruffled pillows. Everything was in a soothing shade of beige, cream and light pink.

 

No art or other movable objects that could be used as weapons to hurt him or herself.  Child-proofed, she realized.

 

“This is your space.  You can have all the soft things you need to nest.  There are more blankets in the closet, which is carpeted for you– brand-new.  Clean.”

 

She wouldn’t meet his eyes.  No one had ever showed her such care or kindness, but it made her stomach twist in knots.  The price was too great.

 

He waved her closer.  “Now, let’s get you out of those clothes.  You reek of the center– it’s detestable.” 

 

Rey froze.  She had hoped there would be more time before this.  An animal sense of panic rose in her, the need to flee and scratch.  But there was nowhere to run.

 

The Commander ground his teeth at her reluctance.  “I’m not going to fuck you yet, but you smell like trash.  Come  _ here. _ ”

 

Her internal alerts began to chime.   _ Alpha is displeased, danger, danger.   _

 

Rey approached slowly as bile rose in her throat.  He nodded to her, pleased at her compliance. His thick fingers untied the straps of her bonnet carefully.  He laid it down on the vanity, white on white. Rey gulped as he untied her oxen-blood cape and draped it over the stool with only a whisper of sound.  

 

He walked slowly around her and took his time opening each button on the back of her dress as she twisted her fingers into a pretzel.  He unpeeled it from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

 

Rey shivered in the cool air in only her camisole and underwear.  She covered her chest with her arms as he walked around to face her again, goosebumps rising.  He held his palms up to her as her eyes remained downcast. She trembled slightly. He noticed.  

 

“Nothing to fear, little one.  You’re being so good.”

 

He waited for her to take his hands.  He led her to step forward out of her dress, then he sat down on the bed, thighs spread wide.

 

“Now take the rest off.”

 

Rey’s breath rasped in her lungs painfully.  Her ears were pounding. She held onto the bed to lift a foot and unbuckle her shoe, replacing a foot on the hard, cold floor.  As she crossed her arms to strip off her white camisole, her fingers shook.

 

His dark eyes poured over her body like ice water.  She shivered again and quickly stripped off her underwear and bra without thinking, because if she thought about it she would scream, and screaming would do no good. It was like diving into frigid water.  You must do it quickly and absorb the pain to hurry to the part when you were warm again.  

 

Rey stood bare and exposed to him, hands balled at her sides.  He rose from the bed, even taller now, and made a slow circle around her.

 

“Beautiful, as I expected.”

 

Rey couldn’t tell what pleased him more, her body or that he was proved correct.

 

“Go bathe and wash the stench of the center off.  I’ll send Phasma with new clothes for supper.”

 

She moved instantly, relieved to be dismissed.

 

“Oh, Rey.”  She turned back to him obediently.  “Leave your hair down. I want to feel it.”

 

He left her and with a turn of the lock, she was alone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oppressive societies often use the language of religion and a twisted theology to maintain power.  
> This is not meant to disparage anybody's real life religion just because this evil society has co-opted it.
> 
> This article on the use of religion in the Handmaid's Tale tv show is interesting:  
> https://thinkchristian.reframemedia.com/gestures-of-prayer-in-the-handmaids-tale
> 
> Send me Anon ideas for this story on Tumblr at: @NewerConstellations or on Twitter Curious Cat: @Newerconstella1 or down below in comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and your great comments, I read and appreciate them all!

The bathroom was spare like the rest of the house.  White tile, white walls. Rey sat in the clawfoot bathtub, two bony knees popping up above the suds.  The water was hot as she could stand it, yet still she shivered.

 

Her long, brown hair was plastered down her back.  Single drops plopped into the water, the only sound.  She’d stay there until they made her leave. The ends of her hair floated around her like seaweed.  

 

Rey wondered how long she’d have to stay under to drown.

 

The setting sun slipped through the tiny slit of a window near the sink.  The last of the day’s light turned the bars from silver to gold. Her fingertips wrinkled and the wet metal of her collar grew cold.

 

She startled at the sound of keys meeting the locks at her bedroom door.  The bathroom had no door, so all she could do was wait. She wrapped her arms around her shins and made herself as small as possible, small enough that she hoped to disappear down the drain with the bathwater.

 

“Hello?  Omega?” A woman’s voice called out, deep and sure.  Heavy heels tapped along the hardwood toward her. Rey gripped her legs tighter.

 

The woman filled most of the doorframe.  Taller even than Commander Ren, who was tall.  Her clothes were shades of drab grey, and she wore a kerchief over her platinum blonde hair.  She didn’t smile, yet she also didn’t frown.  

 

“I’m Phasma.  I brought you a towel and clothes.  I’ll launder your others. They’ll only be used when you leave the compound now.”

 

Rey nodded.

“Come, Commander Ren is waiting.  He wanted a special supper. I know you’ll like it.”

 

He had said something similar.  _  I know you’ll be happy here.  _  Did they think telling her that would make it true?

 

She stood, dripping, and let Phasma wrap the towel around her slender frame.  Rey was accustomed to a lack of privacy after the regular medical evaluations at the Center.  She was a healthy specimen, just thin. She had already gained fifteen pounds in the months after her capture, enough to start a regular menses.  Initiation of her heat cycle was next, a day that Rey dreaded. It was like having a countdown clock embedded under her skin.

 

Rey followed Phasma into the room.  The clothes laid out on the bed were white.  Lacy panties and a bralette, a satin slip, and a white gown made of crisp cotton.  She could tell the fabric was slightly sheer, although the cut was modest. Rey shifted on her feet.

 

“I– I’m not supposed to wear white,” Rey said quietly.

 

“Nonsense.  Here you wear whatever the Commander wishes.”

 

“It’s a crime for handmaids to not wear the red.”  Rey’s voice lifted on the verge of panic. She has heard of the Omega Colonies.  She wouldn’t risk that, not after everything she’d done to get to this point.

 

Phasma sent her a stern look, as if schooling a child.  “There is no crime on the estate, unless Commander wishes it.  The Council holds no sway here.”

 

When Rey said nothing, Phasma took a step forward and her tone softened.  “This is your home. Commander Ren is the authority. If you remain in his good graces, you have nothing to fear.”

 

“Except the Commander,” Rey said quietly.

 

“Yes,” Phasma said.  

 

There was nothing left to say.

 

+++

 

Commander Ren was already seated at the head of the table reading a thick leather-bound book.  Phasma led her to a chair at his left hand. The far chair at the end of the table was empty.

 

Rey sat with her hands folded in her lap.  He did not look up or acknowledge her. Placing a finger to mark his spot, he reached for his glass of water.  She looked down at her blank plate and waited.

 

There were no other place settings at the large table, just the two of them.  She lifted a hand to ask a question.

 

“You may speak,” he said, still reading.  

 

“Sir, are there others in your household?”

 

“Besides Phasma?  You’ll see other help, but she’s here most often.”

 

“I meant, Sir, in your family.”

 

His dark eyes flickered up to hers. 

 

“No.  I’m alone, if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

Her cheeks and the back of her neck flamed.  She dipped her gaze down again. This was unexpected.  Commanders took wives, they had handmaids to sire children to be raised by them.  It was the order of things. This meant Rey was alone in a household with just the Commander.  

 

Phasma entered with a series of trays which she uncovered one by one.  Chicken, fat and roasted. Root vegetables and hearty greens drizzled in balsamic and honey.  Freshly-baked bread and apple pie, still warm. It was a feast.  

 

Rey’s mouth watered.  Her wide eyes darted from one dish to the next, studying them carefully.  She looked back at the Commander. He was smiling at her, proud and boastful again. 

 

Her hunger was greater than her disgust.  She could barely keep her lips closed in anticipation.

 

“First, we say grace.”

 

He opened his large palm to her on the table.  Rey’s heartbeat thudded in her chest as she took it.  The Commander curled his entire hand around hers in a vice, engulfing her.  She felt a tremor in her thighs at his sheer strength and size.  

 

They bowed their heads.

 

“Thank you, Father, for these gifts.  For providing this sustenance for our bodies, your words for our souls, and this healthy Omega to fill my home with children.  In your infinite wisdom, you give to the worthy what they deserve. We shall obey your will. Amen.”

 

He released her.  Rey drew her hand back and cradled in her lap.  His words stung like a hornet. She wiped her palm on her thighs to brush away the feel of his skin against hers.   

 

The Commander served them both.  It was as delicious as it looked.  Rey ate faster than she should’ve and far more than was advisable.  He said nothing and kept reading. When she finished a serving, he would ask if she wanted more and give her another helping.  He finished long before she did.

 

Rey sat quietly while Phasma cleared the plates.  Still, the Commander read.  

 

Minutes ticked by and Rey felt the need to fidget.  She could hear the distant sounds of Phasma in the kitchen, cleaning.  She began to tap a foot in the air.

 

Rey raised a hand.

 

“Speak.”

 

“Sir, should I assist Phasma in the kitchen?”

 

“No.”  He turned a page with the crisp sound of paper.  

 

She began to chew the inside of her lip.  He looked up at her and elaborated.

 

“I enjoy your company.”

 

She sat in silence for another half-hour as he read.  She memorized the contours of the room, the designs carved into the backs of the chairs, the number of beams on the floor between one door and the other.

 

Finally, the Commander closed the book and stood.

 

“Let’s retire.”

 

She followed him back upstairs, her nausea growing with each step closer to their rooms.  It would do no good to ignore the inevitable. It wasn’t worth losing a good meal over, she told herself, yet her nerves wouldn’t listen.

 

The Commander stopped by her door and turned.

 

“Phasma has prepared your bed for tonight.  You’ll find what you need inside.”

 

A wave of relief washed over her.  He was dismissing her. He wasn’t following her inside.

 

“She’ll wake you in the morning.  Everyone on the compound must be useful and contribute.  She’ll give you a set of chores.”

 

Rey nodded as the victory of being left alone went to her head.  She felt a giddy type of dizziness and managed an actual smile.

 

He smiled back.  “Now come here.”

 

Her smile faltered and she hesitated.  There was no choice but to obey. Rey slowly closed the gap between them.

 

When she was close enough, he pulled her into his chest.  Thick fingers stroked the back of her head then knotted in her loose hair.  He drew her head back and whispered just outside her ear.  

 

“You’re mine, Rey.  The sooner you accept it, the happier we’ll both be.”

 

He bit a trail down from behind her ear to over her gland as he forced his scent on her.  Rey gasped and writhed, but his other arm wrapped her in tighter to his body. He towered over her and there was no resistance.  She pushed on his chest in a futile attempt to make space, and only managed to pin her arms between them.  

 

The Commander sucked directly on her gland, and Rey’s knees buckled.  He held her up in his thick arms, biting the delicate skin along her neck, tracking a purple and red path from her shoulder up to her ear.  Rey’s eyes fluttered even as she squirmed against him. His attentions set her skin on fire, a hot pool of unwilling arousal forming between her thighs.

 

Alpha and Omega pheromones rose and blended in the air in a dense fog.  She could smell him as she breathed in, like a coating in her lungs.

 

Finally he released her, his own breath ragged.

 

She stumbled back and held onto her door.  They stood panting and staring at each other.  Their bodies responded as nature intended of a highly-compatible mating pair.

 

He smiled smugly, eyes dark.  “Sweet dreams, Omega.”

 

Rey hurried inside and closed the door behind her.  She heard the series of locks turning as he shut her away. 

 

She prepared for bed and slipped on the basic linen sheath left for her.  It was not until she slipped under the covers that Rey realized what he had done.

 

He had scented her bed.  The sheets, the pillows, the blankets, everything was covered in him.  She closed her eyes and smelled him everywhere, spicy and smoky and oppressive.  He was invading her like an infection.

 

Rey burst into tears as her core ached in emptiness.  She refused to satisfy a body that was hijacked by him.  He was trying to trigger her heat, and she wouldn’t give in.  

 

Rey fell asleep aroused and aching, with wet cheeks and a nightdress clinging to her thighs with unanswered slick.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters means faster updates.
> 
> More chemical warfare, than you Anon for the "aphrodisiac" we'll get to that too! :D
> 
> Thanks for your comments. Any prompts or ideas for this fic can be in comments below or Anon msg me on tumblr: @newerconstellations or now on Twitter: @NewerConstella1

The first kiss of daylight warmed Rey’s cheek.

 

Coiling in on herself, she blinked her eyes awake and listened to the unfamiliar sounds of the house coming alive.  A screen door slapped closed. Old pipes squealed from deep within the walls. A rooster crowed in the yard.  

 

Underneath all the sounds of movement and labor, there thrummed a heavy pulse of silence.  Rey was a child of the streets. She was not used to silence. It made her feel uneasy and unconnected.  People were always on her periphery, as background noise or a danger to hide from, so to be in heavy silence set her on edge.  She felt smaller somehow.

 

Rey stretched her legs.  Her thighs were still sticky with slick, to her shame.  She could still smell the Commander faintly on her sheets.  Rey went to the bathroom to wash up so he wouldn’t have the satisfaction of smelling her reaction.  

 

She washed herself and began to rinse out the nightdress.  The locks rattled on her bedroom door.  

 

“Morning, Omega,” Phasma said as she lay new folded clothes on the bed.  Her eyes landed on the wet dress in Rey’s hand. She frowned and set a hand on her hip.

 

“I do the wash.  Hand it over.”

 

“I wanted to help.  It’s no bother.” Rey’s cheeks pinked at the thought of the woman scenting her.

 

Phasma opened a palm and waved her over.  “Bring it here. You’re not to wash anything yourself.”

 

Rey translated her stern expression and what it actually meant.  The taste in her mouth went sour. “He wants it.”

 

Phasma nodded and waved her fingers impatiently.  “Breakfast is ready downstairs. Change and come down.”

 

“Is he there?”

 

“No, he’s left for a morning ride.  Hurry, now.”

 

Rey nodded and Phasma left without locking the door behind her.  Rey changed into the simple day dress, beige and cream, lifting the collar up and above the neckline.  She tied on a white apron and fixed her hair back into three buns, finished with a head covering to tuck them away.  Crisp and clean. Modest.

 

She ate at the small kitchen table next to Phasma.  Breakfast was fresh bread and butter, yard eggs fried, a side of thick-cut bacon and sausage, and roasted vegetables.  A mountain of food, a bounty, especially for the first meal of the day. Rey heaped her plate full, not trusting it wouldn’t be whisked away from her at any moment.

 

“Make sure to eat your protein,” Phasma said over her shoulder as she moved to the sink.  “Doctor’s orders.”

 

Rey swallowed.  “What doctor?”

 

“From the Center.  You have to get your weight up before . . .”  She didn’t finish the thought, turning to start hand washing the dishes.

 

Rey lost her appetite and set down her fork.

 

After clearing the table, Phasma instructed her on the morning chores.  Feed the chickens, milk the cows or tend the vegetable garden. Rey had never seen a cow before, so she opted to feed the chickens and garden, which sounded simpler.  She tied on her white bonnet and followed Phasma outside to learn.

 

It was a crystal clear day in late spring.  Puffs of clouds swirled in the sky, blowing across the bright yellow sun as if to tease it.  The animals in the pens behind the house were louder than she expected– pigs, sheep, chickens and cows, a goat or two.  The Rooster marched and boasted from fence line to fence line along a worn, dirt path, pecking at weeds aggressively. Rey tossed cupfuls of dried corn and seed through the wire.  He chased the hens away as they screeched, taking his fill first. Rey scowled at the bully and shooed him away so the little yellow chicks could get something to eat, too.

 

The small kitchen garden near the house had herbs, carrots, peppers, tomatoes and greens planted in rows.  Phasma showed her how to pull the weeds for compost and to pick the green caterpillars off the leaves. They were to be crushed or fed to the chickens.  Rey blanched at first, not because she was repulsed by them, but because she didn’t like to kill things unnecessarily. She didn’t know what was the worse fate of the two.  She ultimately decided that if they had to die, at least the chickens could eat well. She dropped the insects into a bucket to save.

 

Rey knelt on a mat and lost herself in the work of weeding.  It was mindless, but peaceful. The breeze brushed along her neck and her thoughts emptied.  She could focus on just her hands, the work, and the welcome solitude.  

 

Time passed, but how much she couldn’t tell.  Her hands were dirty but Rey didn’t mind dirt.  She leaned forward on all fours to pluck out a stubborn weed, but pricked her finger on a sharp briar and cried out.  She stuck the finger in her mouth to dull the pain. The blood and dirt were brassy on her tongue. 

 

“Hurt yourself, little one?”

 

Rey flinched and pulled her hand away as she turned to look over her shoulder.  She sat down quickly, bottom on her heels. Commander Ren was leaning on a fencepost directly behind her, arms crossed over his chest, a corner of his mouth drawn up in a smirk.  The buttons on his black buttoned-down shirt strained as the fabric stretched tight over his wide chest. He was dressed in black riding pants and tall black boots, dark as a shadow.  

 

He was so quiet she had no idea how long he’d been watching her.

 

The Commander pushed off from the fence and moved next to her, crouching down and balancing his elbows on his thick thighs.  Rey cast her gaze down. His legs were spread and she had to close her eyes before they tracked up his inner seam to the bulge in-between.

 

“Let me see it,” he said.

 

Rey held out the hand.  A drop of blood formed on her fingertip, glistening like a ruby.

 

He held it up to his face to inspect it, turning her hand over.  She dared to look up to watch him.

 

The Commander met her eyes.  He parted his full lips to speak, she thought, but instead drew her finger into his mouth.

 

Rey gasped and tried to pull back but he held her wrist firm as he sucked.  The heat of his mouth was a shock, as was the burst of Alpha essence that hit her bloodstream.  She moaned and a wet ache bloomed between her legs as her slick released.

 

His dark eyes never left her face.  She saw the moment he scented her arousal, the way his pupils drowned the golden brown and his nostrils flared.  Rey whimpered, her other hand clawing futilely at his wrist, as he tasted her.

 

When she swayed he finally released her finger and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  “Not so bad. Just a scratch.”

 

Rey cradled her hand in her lap, panting and looking down at it as if it had betrayed her.  The reluctant need he kindled in her body last night roared back to life again. Her hand trembled.  She watched as a bead of blood fell on her white apron like a teardrop.

 

“Go ask Phasma to put ointment on the cut.  We don’t want an infection.”

 

He stood and then lifted her up by the arms, firm but not unkindly.

 

“Then meet me in the parlor.  I’d like your company this afternoon.”

 

Rey nodded and then turned to rush back to the kitchen.  She didn’t turn to see if he was still watching her.

 

She knew he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever have a million things to do? So instead you decide to organize your sock drawer? This chapter is my sock drawer. 
> 
> He's such a bastard. Enjoy! :D

Rey delayed going to him for as long as she could.  

 

The cut on her finger was cleaned and bandaged.  It pulsed along with her heartbeat. Her core was pulsing too, a growing ache of emptiness that throbbed hot and steady.  It was the first sign that his plan was working. 

 

Commander Ren was trying to send her into heat.  His Alpha poison was infecting her. Her body was reacting against her will.  

 

Rey put off leaving the kitchen after lunch.  She offered to help cook, do laundry, _anything_ to delay the inevitable.  Phasma set her jaw and shook her head. 

 

A bell rang from the parlor.  The Commander was calling for her.  

 

Rey’s stomach folded in on itself as she followed the dark floorboards across the house.  Her heels echoed off the empty walls as she walked slowly to him.  There was no more putting it off. 

 

She came to a stop just outside the door frame and waited for him to notice her.  Every second to herself was a brief reprieve– a tiny freedom– and she wouldn’t call attention to herself and give that up before he forced her to.

 

Commander Ren sat on a dark red velvet sofa facing the door.  His thick thighs were spread wide as he looked down at a book.  He still wore his black riding clothes, but had unbuttoned the top of his shirt.  Rey averted her eyes from the pale triangle of flesh beneath the hollow of his throat as the mound of muscle rose and fell with each breath. 

 

“Ah, there you are.  I was waiting.”  He smiled.  Rey bit the inside of her cheek.  His eyes were piercing and dark.  Her scalp prickled as she heated under his stare.

 

“Come here.  Sit.”  He patted the sofa next to him.  Rey walked in slowly and sat on the far edge by the arm.  Her eyes were fixed on the window across the room.  She wouldn't look.

 

“Closer, little one.”

 

She moved closer by a half-inch.  Rey held her hands in a tight bundle in her lap.  Her breath became shallow, breathing in through her nose to minimize exposure to his pheromones.  It was futile.  His annoyance spiked, as did his spicy flavor, and it coated her mouth.

 

 _“Closer,”_ he repeated, his tone lowering in a command.

 

Rey slid over a few more inches until her thigh was just outside of his.  She closed her eyes and turned her head away to inhale, desperate for clean air, for any reprieve from his oppressive presence.  

 

Her thighs pressed together as if to lock in the damp slick clinging to the delicate fabric.   _ Think of the island _ , she told herself.  _  Freedom.  Don’t respond.   _

 

The Commander looked down at his book.  Rey sat quietly. The boredom soon dulled her panic.  She didn’t dare move or fidget, not wishing to release more scent or draw his eye.  She sent her mind away, hatching schemes of escape.

 

He turned a page with a crisp snap.  Rey glowered at the far wall. She could be doing something useful.  Instead, she was sitting like a piece of furniture for his enjoyment.  The thought made her anger spike, dark and hot.

 

Perhaps he scented her shift in emotion, or perhaps he just wanted to amuse himself further.  Without a word, Commander Ren leaned over and looped an iron arm around her waist and hauled her up on his lap.  Rey grunted in protest and squirmed, but he settled her over one thigh and wrapped his massive hand across her ribs.

 

“Shh, settle,” he ordered, as if speaking to his horse.  Rey huffed and shifted, her legs straddling his thigh as he pulled her back against his chest.  She pushed on his thigh to perch herself, but when she felt his muscle flex in her hands, she pulled them away quickly.  She settled for holding his forearm at her waist instead.

 

Rey’s mouth twisted into a scowl.  She refused to look at him or speak.

 

His massive palm splayed above her waist as he held the book one-handed.  Rey huffed again and heard him hum happily in response behind her.  

 

After a moment, the Commander said, “turn, please.”

 

“What?”  Rey asked quietly.

 

“What,  _ Sir. _ ”  He corrected, squeezing her tighter.  “Turn the page, Omega.”

 

Even before captivity, Rey detested being called her designation.  Now that it was her entire value to society, it was even worse. The word burned, like salt on an open wound, every time he addressed her.

 

She reached for the corner and turned the page briskly.

 

“Thank you,” he said.

 

Rey was silent.  

 

The Commander leaned forward and hooked his chin over her shoulder.  His lips were mere inches from her ear.

 

“I said, _ thank you, _ ” he murmured low.  “You will respond when spoken to, do I make myself clear?”

 

Rey gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.  “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good.” 

 

He didn’t pull back.  Rey kept her eyes firmly closed.  She felt his hot breath puff on her cheek for a few moments.  His nose then traced behind her ear.

 

“Hmm.  You’re ripening.  A few more days, I think.  The doctor is coming by the house tomorrow to be sure.”

 

Rey jolted when his tongue made contact with her skin and he licked a stripe up her mating gland.  Her pussy clenched in response as another stream of slick was released.

 

“Yes, two days at most.”  He smacked his lips. “Very close now.”

 

She refused to open her eyes.  His thumb started to trace a lazy semicircle high on her ribs as he pressed her back to his chest.  Rey held her breath as he started scenting her again. He nibbled on the thin skin of her neck. His tight hold made her arch her back, changing the angle of her hips so her swollen slit made contact with his thigh.

 

Rey shivered.  She heard him close the book.  She kept her eyes firmly closed, her final refuge against what was happening to her body.  At least she didn’t have to see it.

 

He gathered up her skirts to pool around her hips to help her straddle his leg.  He whispered in her ear. “This doesn’t have to be difficult, Rey. Just accept it.”

 

His hand on her ribcage slid upwards.  A thumb stroked a slow semicircle just under her breast.

 

“I’ll take good care of you.  You’ll have everything you could need.”  

 

His other hand grabbed her hip and pushed her down on his thigh.  It added more heat to her slit, and Rey bit her lip to stop herself from rocking on him.

 

_ Except freedom.  Choice,  _ she answered in her mind.  Rey scowled and squeezed her eyes tighter.

 

“We’re soulmates now.  You belong to me.”

 

His other hand skated higher to brush a nipple.  Rey’s lips parted. She exhaled heavy, her cunt clenching as another dose of slick released.  She wouldn’t dare move, couldn’t give him the satisfaction, even as her inner Omega thrilled at his promises and dominance.  Her scent bloomed heady in the air and his rose to match it.

 

“I promise you’ll be happy, Rey.  Just obey.”

 

She froze.  It took every ounce of her remaining control, but she stopped herself.  Her fingers dug into his forearm. It took all her will, but she ignored him.

 

He could tell she was holding back and resisting.  The Commander growled. With a sudden shift, he turned and pushed her forward.  Rey caught herself on the arm of the sofa as he crawled behind her, forcing her onto all fours.

 

“Very well.  Your choice. I’m a patient man.  I will enjoy housebreaking you.”

 

He flipped up her skirts and pulled down her drawers and underwear.  Rey panted, wide-eyed and terrified, as he exposed her ass. She couldn’t see him, had no idea what he was doing.  There was a whiff of air and then the first firm slap hit her bare ass cheek. Rey cried out in pain and surprise.

 

“I just told you to respond when spoken to.  You must be taught a lesson.”

 

He spanked her again, tight and harsh.  Rey gulped back a cry and bit her lip as tears welled up.

 

“I’m not unkind, but I have no tolerance for disobedience.”

 

He smacked her again and she pushed forward with the momentum of the blow.  Her skin smarted and stung. The first tear broke free and rolled down her cheek, turning the red velvet to burgundy on the arm of the sofa.

 

With her cunt exposed to the air, the smell in the parlor was rich and overpowering.  The slick that still coated her thighs grew cool and tacky in the air. Rey closed her eyes in humiliation.  Ren panted behind her, clearly affected by the sight and smell of her.  

 

“Such a shame, your body is ready but your spirit is untamed.  Have no fear. I’m a good teacher.”

 

He spanked her again.  Rey swallowed a sob. She closed her eyes as another tear spilled as her cheeks burned in anger and shame.

 

“Now, that should do.  Speak when spoken to, am I clear Omega?”

 

Rey swallowed a lump of pride.  She hated him. “Ye–Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good, little one.  Don’t forget this lesson.  I don’t wish to repeat it.”

 

Rey nodded, then quickly added.  “Yes, Sir.”

 

She felt his hands move to her hips and wrap around.  He drew her back slightly and her thighs pressed into his as he kneeled behind her.  Rey tensed, fear drawing her tight as a string.

 

“Now I’m going to teach you another lesson.  That if you do as I ask, you’re rewarded. Cover your mouth.  Don’t let Phasma hear.”

 

Rey blinked in confusion and then jerked when she felt his mouth land over her aching slit.  It was an unfamiliar sensation, and she made a choking sound as her eyes flew wide.

 

The Commander pulled back and slapped her ass again, hard.

 

“Quiet.  Not a sound.  Modesty.”

 

Rey leaned her forehead down on the arm of the sofa and covered her mouth with her hand.  He lapped at her slit and sucked down her slick. Rey swallowed back moans and gasps as if her life depended on it, the pain of his punishment heightening the pleasure.  She tried to crawl forward away from his lips to lessen the intensity of the sensation, but he dragged her back to his mouth. It was such a strong sensation to be nearly painful, and she muffled her own moans.  No one had ever touched her that way. Rey was soon clenching and trembling on the edge of her climax, struggling to stay quiet.

 

He pulled back to nip at the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh as she panted through her nose.  

 

“You’re mine.  Accept it. Come for me, now.”

 

He sucked on her clit as his finger entered her.  Rey strangled her cries as her walls closed in tight around his finger.  Then her cunt broke into rolling spasms of pleasure as she rocked back against his mouth.  Commander Ren didn’t stop sucking until she whimpered pathetically and struggled to get away.

 

When he finally removed himself from her body and released her, she clutched the sofa arm.  She felt him sit down behind her and he rubbed her ass affectionately like polishing brass.

 

“You’ll have a few bruises.  They’ll help you remember.”

 

He gave her sensitive flesh a quick pinch.  Rey flinched and panted into her hand, still too terrified to move.  

 

“Now, go get washed up for supper.  Change and leave those clothes with Phasma.”

 

He said nothing further and removed his hand with a pat.  Rey slowly stood up. She rearranged her skirts and then lifted up her drenched undergarments back into place.  Taking a few clumsy steps forward, she cast a quick glance at him.

 

He was sitting as he was when she entered the room.  He read his book and smacked his lips. His dark eyes flickered up to hers.  He cocked a grin.

 

“Run along now, little one.  Time’s wasting. Or I’ll be tempted to put that pout to use.”  

 

Rey whipped around and walked an unsteady path back to her room.  She had to find an opportunity for escape before her heat. Before she was forced to beg for him.

 

Rey would rather slit her own throat.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! Thanks for sticking with this story. :D 
> 
> I'm going to attempt shorter, faster updates if life allows. I appreciate every single comment and your support.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warning: Forced medical exam this chapter. Skip to the next if that squicks you!

Rey moaned herself awake.  The sun that streamed through her window was blinding.  She must have slept in by hours.

 

She rubbed her forehead and rolled over, all her muscles screaming as if she’d run all day and night.  It wasn’t until she threw back the covers twisting around her legs that she realized they were soaked through with her own sweat.  Rey shivered in the air, her nightgown clinging damply to her skin, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

 

A key rattled in the lock and the door opened.  Phasma stood staring in. Rey thought she saw a flash of pity in her pale blue eyes, but it was washed away quickly.  Then Commander Ren stepped past her with a small man trailing behind him and holding a black leather satchel.

 

“Here she is,” the Commander said.  “I know it’s close now, but wanted confirmation to make preparations.”

 

Heartbeat pounding, Rey scrambled back against the headboard and clutched her damp sheets to her chest.  Her body shook uncontrollably with small tremors as she looked between the men.  

 

“How old?”  The small man said, reaching into his pocket for a pair of glasses that he perched halfway up his nose.

 

“They don’t know for sure, somewhere between seventeen and twenty based on size.”

 

The small man turned to the Commander incredulously.  “And she’s never been mounted? How could that be?”

 

The Commander’s lips twisted in a smug smile.  “She was feral,” Ren said, turning his eyes to her.  His smile turned proud. “Resourceful little thing, and fierce.  She hid in the wildlands.”

 

“Oh, my.  Willful then.” 

 

“Very,” the Commander said and put his hands in his pockets.  He spoke as if she were his prized mare. Rey grit her teeth and squeezed the sheet in tight fists to resist the urge to bite and scratch.   

 

“Will she cooperate with an examination?” the man asked him.  He still had not spoken to her directly.

 

“We’ll see,” the Commander said.  “Rey, this is Dr. Canady. He’s here to help you.”

 

She was too frightened and ill to pretend anymore.  “No,” she said weakly, shrinking back against the bedframe and shaking her head.  Nothing good could come from this type of help.  

 

Ren rolled his jaw.  “Obey, and we won’t need to restrain you.”

 

Rey’s breath came fast as panic flared.  The doctor was here to check on her heat.  He would help the Commander claim her, then she’d never escape.  She eyed the doorway wildly, instinct telling her to run as fast as she could.  This may be her last chance. If she could push past them fast enough . . .

 

The Commander stepped into her sightline, blocking her escape route.  His dark eyes held her firm. “Omega, you will comply,” he said in a low tone.  The hair on Rey’s neck rose and her scalp prickled. She swallowed, and released the sheet slowly in a show of agreement.

 

When he moved closer to the bed, Rey darted off the other side and made a break for the door.  If she made it outside, she could run to the forest. Maybe she’d find a stream or an old settlement to hide in.  Even if she died alone out there, it would be better than what was coming.  

 

She almost got to the doorway when his thick arms caught her around the waist and lifted her off her feet.  Rey screamed and kicked.

 

“No, no!” she flailed against his chest.  The Commander growled and lowered his mouth near her ear to compel her.  

 

“Omega!  Stop, you will–”

 

She jerked and the back of her head hit his jaw.  It hurt. He grunted and stumbled, then turned and threw her down on the bed, following her.  He roughly pressed her down into the mattress with his body. She squirmed and struggled against his weight, hysterical, finally turning her cheek to drag in a stuttering breath.  A huge palm grabbed the side of her face and held her down. 

 

His clenched jaw lowered to her face, whispering close so no one else could hear, “You’re embarrassing me.  If you don’t stop, I’m going to make you _ bleed. _ ”  

 

Her wild eyes flew to his as a deeper fear cut through the panic.  She stared into the deep abyss of his eyes and saw the menace there.  He meant it.

 

She stopped moving, melting into the bed, but he didn’t release his hold on her.

 

“Can you examine her from here?”  he asked.

 

“Um, yes, Sir,” Dr. Canady replied timidly.

 

“Do it.”  The Commander shifted his weight to the side, keeping his hold on her jaw.  His other fingers wrapped around the metal collar, making it cinch tighter against her throat.  A clear threat if she resisted further.

 

Rey grabbed the sheets with shaking fingers as her nightgown was draped up and over her ass, exposing her to the men.  She squeezed her eyes shut tight.

 

Her legs were spread apart.  Then she heard a metal clinking sound and felt an ice cold intrusion between her folds.  Rey inhaled sharply as she was spread open slowly. There was a pause and the sound of plastic snapping, then one of the doctor’s hands landed on her ass cheek.

 

The Commander growled in warning and the doctor removed his hand quickly.  “Forgive me, Sir,” he said, holding the mattress instead. Rey felt warmth as his fingers penetrated her.  The indignity of it made her more sick than the pain.

 

The man squirmed around inside her clinically, prodding and scraping.  Rey opened her eyes and glanced up. The Commander was staring down at her intently, and she quickly looked away, eyes burning with tears.

 

“Hmm, the walls have thickened and there’s quite a bit of slick.”  A finger prodded inside deeper and Rey whimpered in pain. “She’s intact.  A rare specimen, indeed, especially for an Omega.” He removed his fingers and then the cold, instrument slid out of her with a squelch.  

 

“She’s hot to the touch and clearly in tremors, so I’d say full heat is in two to three days.  Especially if this is her first, it will take longer to initiate.”

 

“I don’t want to wait longer than necessary.  Is there something you can do?” 

 

“You mean induction.”

 

Rey’s eyes flew open.  She’d heard of this before, with Alphas who were too anxious to wait.  It was much worse than a natural heat for the Omega and could be dangerous.

 

“No, please don’t,” she said quietly.  “Sir, please don’t.”

 

“Hush,” he said to her, yanking the collar.  Rey coughed. To the doctor he said, “What are the risks?”

 

“Well, the worst side effects are potentially excessive bleeding and some reports of decreased pain tolerance.  There have been some cases of septic shock arising from excessive . . . activities.”

 

“But it also accelerates bonding, is that true?”

 

“Yes, the Omega reliance time is amplified, which for some Alphas is undesirable.”

 

“Not for me.  I wish to bond as soon as possible.”

 

“Yes, it’s very good for dependence.  But in terms of fertility, she’s too thin right now, so I’d set your expectations low.  She needs proper nutrition and few full cycles before I’d expect her to carry to term.”

 

Rey’s voice rose underneath him, “Please don’t give me that, Sir, please don’t!  I’ll obey! I’ll be good!”

 

The Commander leaned forward so they were nose to nose.  He studied her wet eyes, desperately pleading with him. His hand on her face softened and he brushed her hair back in a caress.

 

“Yes.  Yes, you will, little one.”  He kissed her temple softly, then sat up and said to the doctor, “Do it.”

 

Rey began kicking and screaming, jerking her body like a fish caught on a hook.  Ren pushed all his weight down on her and yanked the collar so tight she saw stars.

 

She felt a sharp stab in her ass and then her screams turned into pathetic, rolling sobs as the doctor administered the shot. 

 

“It will take a few hours to trigger heat.  Plenty of fluids and rest. I’ll leave care instructions downstairs,” Dr. Canady said and left them alone.

 

The Commander pressed his body against her, holding her steady, as her cries shook the bed.  He was as immovable as a shadow. He kissed her wet cheek and whispered into her ear. “Shh, I’m here.  I’ll take care of you.”

 

Rey cried herself into exhaustion.  He stayed with her and kissed her earlobe and neck softly as she shook.  When she finally quieted, eyes and limbs heavy, Rey curled into a ball and Ren followed after her like an echo.

 

He pulled the covers around them and blocked out all the light.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, I should probably edit this more- but it's free filth, so take what you can get my filthy friends. :D
> 
> FYI– this is a weird ABO mashup of Handmaid's Tale and a dystopian society, so a soulmate is "ordered and delivered" and the mark is forced upon them. Think a permanent mate where if one dies the other is killed, like a lifetime bond so way more serious than a mating mark.
> 
> Also: G A S P REY!

Rey woke up panting, eyes wide in panic.  The urge to run was so strong her feet twitched under the covers.

 

This was heat.  She could tell by the fire burning just under her skin, scorching her from the inside out.  Her joints ached and her head pounded, but it was the screaming in her mind to _run, run, run before it was too_ late that let her know for sure it was starting.

 

The arm that was draped across her chest felt as heavy as a metal bar.  Rey twisted to get out from under it, but she was too weak already. The arm tightened its hold on her and slid her backwards on the sheet until she bumped against an unyielding chest.  

 

“Shh, relax little one.  I’m here,” Commander Ren said.

 

Rey whined.  _No, no, no._  She clawed at the arm.  A deep ache between her legs stilled her– a needy hunger that throbbed and stung.  She thought at first it was from what the doctor did to her earlier, but this was so much worse.  It _hurt._

 

If she didn’t get away, he would keep her forever.  The soul mark was as good as a death sentence, more immutable than a mating mark.  Rey had to get away _now._

 

Her nightgown was drenched in sweat and slick.  It clung to her damp skin. Ren’s hand flattened on her abdomen and held her steady as his hips rocked forward to meet hers.  For a moment, the painful throb dulled and Rey whimpered at the relief of his friction on her aching core.

 

His other hand skated up her outer thigh and hooked her nightgown over his wrist to lift it.  She whined as he exposed her bare ass.

 

“Shh.  You’ll make it worse by fighting.”

 

The hand kept sliding and fingers crept like a spider through her soft curls.  Rey sucked in air through her teeth, but her back arched on reflex to present her ass to him.

 

“That’s it.  Good girl,” he whispered hot against her neck.  His hand kneaded her abdomen and she shivered as his fingers crept between her thighs.  “So good. Open wider for me.”

 

Rey shook her head quickly, but her body complied.  A knee lifted and he easily found her dripping slit and traced it softly with his fingertips.

 

“Oh, honey, so wet for me.  You’re ripe.”  

 

Rey shook her head again on the pillow.  His fingers soothed, but her mind screamed.  Her hips began to slowly rock along with his fingers.

 

Commander Ren kissed her temple.  “That’s it.  I knew you’d be a good girl.”  His fingers rose to her clit and circled. “Let’s take the edge off since I can’t knot you yet.”

 

The first knot came after the ceremony.  He’d be soul marking her today, then.  

 

Rey couldn’t fight against the pleasure his fingers were ripping from her.  She clawed at his arm to clutch it in place instead.  Rey bucked her hips slowly against his fingers, chasing the quick pleasure even as her body hungered for a deeper fill.   

 

His breath sped up against her cheek as he watched his hand work her body.  “Look at you. Look at how much you like it.” Rey closed her eyes and moaned.

 

“You want my knot don’t you, Omega?”  His voice was deep and ragged. The calm control he always maintained was almost gone.

 

Rey whined in response.  His hand on her stomach moved to her hip and he pinched, hard.  She gasped.

 

“Answer me.  You want my fat knot, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, yes,” she said quickly, anything to keep his fingers moving.

 

He nodded over her shoulder.  “You do. I’m going to sow you deep inside.  You want that?”

 

Rey bit her lip and nodded.

 

“Answer me, Omega.”

 

“Yes, yes!”

 

“Yes, what?” he ordered.

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

“You call me Alpha when I’m fucking you.”

 

“Yes, Alpha!”

 

He ground his crotch against her ass and Rey whimpered.  She was close to climax. Suddenly, his hand on her stomach released to fumble with the fly of his pants.  Rey panted, almost there, when she felt his hard cock push against her ass.

 

“No knot, but my cum will help.”

 

Rey arched her back against his fingers and then tipped over the edge as she came.  She moaned and bucked on his hand as slick ran down her thighs. When she stopped shuddering and relaxed, he rolled her loose limbs over to face him.

 

He kissed her lips once, then said.  “Open up.”

 

The Commander cupped the back of her head to lead her down to his cock.  He rubbed the dripping tip at the seam of her lips until she opened and he plunged inside.  

 

He loudly sucked his fingers in his mouth to taste her as he pushed into her mouth.  He used his hand to coax her jaw open to take him deeper.  

 

“That’s a good girl, no teeth.  Just like that.”

 

Ren held her jaw and pumped into her mouth faster and faster before holding her in place on his cock as he came.  Her lips bumped against his knot, but he kept outside her mouth.

 

She gagged and then swallowed, choking down his cum.  He was right– as she swallowed, the fire between her thighs died down to a smolder.  She hated that he was right, that she needed him.

 

With a thumb, he broke the latch of her lips and pulled out.  Then he gathered her up to curl onto his chest as she trembled.  

 

“That was your first time?”  He asked.

 

Rey began to nod, but remembered.  “Yes, Sir.”

 

He corrected her, but it was gentle.  “Alpha, I’m your Alpha in the bedroom.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

He brushed her hair back from her face.  “Good. You did good, Omega, I’m very pleased.”

 

Rey blinked back tears at the praise.  It settled deep in her belly like his spend.

 

“We’re going to have a good life together.  You’ll see.” He kissed the top of her head.  “We’re off to a good start.”

 

Rey closed her eyes and feigned sleep.  

 

+++

 

After a while, there was a knock at the door.  Commander Ren left the bed to speak to Phasma at the door.  

 

“Clean her up and put her in my room,” The Commander said.  “I have to prepare the ceremony with Snoke.”  

 

He returned to kiss Rey on the top of her head, then he was gone. 

 

Phasma shook her awake gently.

 

“Rey, let’s go to the Master’s room now.  Come.”

 

Rey made a show of rolling over and stretching slowly with a yawn.  Phasma helped her get out of bed slowly and stand up. Rey took two stilted steps toward the door with Phasma holding onto her arm.

 

Then Rey quickly whirled and yanked the keys from Phasma’s belt before pushing her down hard onto the floor.

 

“Rey!”  Phasma cried out, but it was too late.  Rey darted out of the room and pulled the door shut quickly and locked it behind her.

 

She was free.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy that sunshine while you can, Rey. eeeeee

“Omega!  Stop!”  

 

Phasma’s voice cracked with a hoarseness that gave away her own fear of retribution.  The door knob rattled as she twisted it frantically. “Let me out right away!”

 

Rey bastepped slowly away in the empty hallway.  Her breath came fast now. A shaking hand wiped the sweat off her brow.

 

Heat was starting.  She needed to escape, now, while she still could.  She could ride it out in the woods, she knew she could.  Rey was used to hiding.  

 

Her nightdress was drenched in sweat and slick.  She needed dry clothes.

 

The house was quiet except for Phasma’s pounding at the door.  The other staff were out in the fields working. The Commander was away.  This was her only chance.

 

Rey ran to his bedroom and flung open the door.  A gust of his scent blew over her and she licked her lips and shuddered before stepping inside.

 

It was immaculate.  Along one wall was a king-sized bed with a tall, stained wood bed frame and crisp navy blue-and-white bedding tucked in with hospital corners.  The room was as sparsely decorated as the rest of the house, a mere skeleton of what it could be. A home in need of a feminine touch.  

 

Rey’s eyes flew around the room wildly until they landed on the closet.

 

Inside, it was neatly arranged with hangers aligned by color and type of garment.  His scent was even thicker here. His clothes were enormous, they would hardly fit her, but she had to find something.  She dropped the nightdress hastily to the floor and rummaged through drawers. She found a pair of black knee socks and a pair of white long johns and then yanked a white button-down off the hanger so quickly it was left swinging on the rod.

 

Her coat downstairs would cover her body.  What she needed was layers for warmth and protection from the elements.  These would do. Rey was bent down to roll up the hem of the long johns over her ankles when she spied a messy pile of clothes in the corner.  She crept closer to investigate.

 

She recognized her missing clothes.  So this is where Phasma put them after she collected them.  Rey lifted a heavy wool skirt from the top and a heady wave of Alpha pheromones released into the air.  It was obvious the Commander had bedded down in her clothes and done . . . God knows what. His powerful aroma made her head swim with equal parts desire and guilt.   _ Alpha needs her.  Alpha wants her. _

 

No.  Rey shook her head and stumbled back.  She did not care. She pulled the skirt on and left the room without looking back.

 

As Rey hurried past her locked door, Phasma called out.  “Rey, wait!” 

 

She slowed.

 

“Let me out and I won’t tell him.  _  Please.  _  It will be our secret.  I won’t tell him what you did.”   

 

She knew Phasma was telling the truth.  Likely the consequences for her would be harsh.  “I’m sorry, Phasma,” Rey said quietly. She was sorry, but she couldn’t help the woman now.  Their cards were dealt by fate.

 

“He’ll hurt you.  So badly.”

 

“He won’t get the chance,” Rey answered.  She began walking again.

 

“You weren’t the first, you know!”  Phasma’s voice pitched higher with hysteria.  “Don’t you want to know what happened to the others?”

 

Rey stopped and her heart beat a staccato rhythm.  She swallowed and kept on walking.

 

In the kitchen, Rey filled two canteens of water and put them in a basket.  She added fresh loaves of bread and carrots, and a small wheel of cheese. Enough food to last her a few days, but light enough to carry.  She tucked in a small paring knife. For the cheese, and also anyone foolish enough to try to stop her. She covered it all with a dish towel.

 

Searching through drawers, she pulled out a thin metal rod used for spearing meat and carried it with her to the mirror in the dining room.

 

Rey had experience with mechanical things.  A life of scavenging and tinkering in exchange for food and barter had taught her well.  She had many long and boring hours to study the metal collar locked around her neck, and she had an idea of how it worked.

 

The collar had a tracker in it.  She wouldn’t go very far as long as it worked.  Other Omegas had tried to remove the collar when they escaped, but that’s where they went wrong.  She didn’t need to remove it– she just needed to disable it.

 

The port hole on the side was the weakest spot, designed for syncing at the center.  If she could pierce through it and jam the chip, it couldn’t report her location. It was her best chance.

 

She lined up the sharp end of the pick with the port and the flat end against the wall.  Leaning her body weight forward, she slammed into the wall with a grunt. Over and over. The pick slid out of place and slashed her collarbone and Rey hissed.  It bled and burned, but it didn’t hurt as much as the thought of losing her future.  

 

Rey pushed again until she finally heard a sharp snap.  She looked in the mirror and saw the green activation light was off.  Her neck was bloody, but it was a superficial wound. She had lived through worse.  Rey wrapped a kitchen rag around the cut and put on her shoes, coat and bonnet and collected the food basket.

 

She stepped out into the sunlight and walked to the garden, as she always did in the mornings now.  The chickens ran to the fence but today she ignored them. She looked at the horizon instead.  

 

The workers were in the far fields on the other side of the property.  No sign of the Commander or his horse. She thought momentarily about stealing a vehicle or perhaps a horse, but she knew little of either.  She would be harder to track on foot and more nimble, even with heat.

 

She walked to the far corner of the garden, still looking around casually in case anyone was watching.  Her heart thumped in her chest.

 

Rey scanned the woods behind the house.  It was uneven terrain and rocky, but there was plenty of cover there.  She knew how to make herself small and to hide. If there was a creek, she could wash away the slick to make it harder for them to track her.  She’d disappear into the wilds outside the settlement, surviving on the fringes as she always had before.  

 

One more slow turn around the yard to be sure.  Rey bent down and picked a single wildflower, out of place in the garden, and tucked it into the basket.

 

She set her eyes on the woods and started walking.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've been waiting, so I'm throwing this hot, steaming first draft in your laps and running out the door. LOL. Maybe I'll edit it later!
> 
> This is gonna get rough for poor Rey in the next couple of chapters. Tags for noncon already, but an attempt by a non-Kylo character cause this world is awful and I am too. Welp.

It had been hours.  No cries, no horses, no gunshots.  As far as Rey could tell, no one was following her.  

 

Somehow that made her more nervous.

 

Had the Commander come home yet?  Did he know she was gone?  What did he do to Phasma?  She didn't want to know.  

 

She wrapped her arms around her waist but it didn’t help.  The shivers were coming from within.  Her heat was starting, the shot the doctor had given was working.  Rey didn’t know how bad it would get, but she couldn’t think of that now.  She made her choice and there was no going back.

 

Rey walked through the woods as quickly as she could manage with her basket, every step taking her further from him.

 

Her mind scrambled for a plan.  The Commander was wealthy, which meant he could have drones.  They were rare, all technology was after the fall, but if anyone in the township had them it would be him.  It was safer to stay in the woods where they couldn’t find her.

 

But his dogs could.  Her ripe scent was undeniable now.  She’d be easy to track. Instead of a fox, they would track her.

 

The sound of rushing water called to her.  She crawled down the steep, muddy banks to find a creek.  It could lead her away from the homestead while washing away her scent.  All she had to do was follow it.

 

She stepped on rocks to hide her tracks and crossed back and forth over the water to confuse the dogs.  Her muscles twitched and strained, almost to fatigue already.  After some time, she sat down to rest.  She bit into a loaf of bread and chewed quietly.  Rey refilled a canteen and drank it down quickly.  She was thirsty, so thirsty.  The water helped.  

 

She washed her glands and wrists as the dead collar still hung heavy around her neck.  Slick was flowing freely now.  Rey took off the long johns and rinsed them in the creek to wash away her scent.  When she put them back on, the damp fabric was a relief.  She’d seen other Omegas in heat when they were first captured and brought into the Red Center, wailing and scratching.  Cramps were next and then the needy daze and begging.  She had to hide soon before she was too weak.

 

A stick broke behind her and she turned quickly, eyes wide.  She froze.  Her heartbeat hammered in her chest.

 

A squirrel bounded to a tree but still she didn’t move until she was sure.  Nothing behind her, just the wind rustling the leaves and the shrill call of a bird looping high overhead.

 

She was alone.  Free.  Rey kept on walking.

 

+++

 

The sun was low on the horizon and the shadows stretched long when she saw the rocky outcropping.  She left the banks to walk up the steep incline to get a closer look.

 

It was a large formation of boulder jutting up from the ground.  The rock looked ancient, covered in grey lichen and moss. She circled around until she found a suitable place between two huge boulders and under a small ledge.  Protected and small.

 

It would do nicely.  Rey raked together as many leaves as she could for insulation from the cold and camouflage.  She piled them under the ledge and made a nest.  She burrowed down deep and scraped more leaves on top, forming a warm cocoon.  The sun set and she curled in tighter around herself.

 

Her teeth clattered as muscles seized and spasmed.  She had no appetite, but she ate more bread and bits of cheese to distract herself from the clenching in her cunt.  Slick pooled between her legs, and she closed her eyes to will herself through it.

 

_ More, need more.  Alpha. Need to be filled. _

 

Her instincts screamed at her to run back to him.  She shook her head to fight them off.  When it got to be too much, she reached down under her pants.  Fingers slipped inside to trick her body into thinking it was being filled while the other furiously circled her clit.  She moaned and huffed under the leaves, over and over, finding whatever scrap of relief she could.  Her exhaustion was only matched by the deep frustration and longing.

 

It was going to be a long night.

  
  


+++

 

Morning came, but the sun was no relief.

 

She woke from a fitful sleep, hand still wedged in her cunt to mimic a knot and to trick her Omega brain into shutting up.  Sweat dripped through her clothes and the leaves of the nest.  The ache of the cramps didn’t hurt as much as the deep guilt and longing that bubbled up from her instincts.

 

_ She left Alpha.  She needs Alpha.  She’s a bad mate. _

 

Rey drank the rest of the water and then poured the last drops on her head.  She ate bits of bread and then unearthed herself.  She made her way back to the creek and stripped off the long johns slowly to wash them out.  She was sore and exhausted, every muscle tense.  There was no way she could make it very far.

 

Something in her hind brain whispered to be careful.  Rey felt suddenly as if eyes were on her.  The hair on the back of her neck stood up.  Was she alone?

 

She stood and then looked quickly over her shoulder.  There was nothing there but the shadows of a new sun through the leaves.

 

Rey picked up her basket and put the long johns on top and darted across the creek quickly.  She began walking fast downstream.  She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched.  

 

A splash behind her was followed by a rough curse.  

 

Rey didn’t look, she ran.

 

Through the woods, darting through trees and vines, she ran as fast as her feet would carry her.  She held the basket to her chest, and when it slowed her down, she dropped it and the precious food and water, hoping her pursuer would want it more than her.

 

She didn’t drop the knife.  Rey clutched it in a fist and ran faster through trees and branches cutting into her arms and face until she hit a clearing.

 

The sound of footfalls behind her grew louder as the space opened up.  She didn’t dare waste time looking back as feet closed in.  A body slammed into her from behind and the air was pushed from her lungs.  She tumbled to the ground under her attacker’s body, and the knife slipped from her hand.

 

The smell of smoke and rotting fish was overpowering.  Coarse hands flipped her over.  She stared up into a man's face covered in dirt and ratted mop of dark curls.  A scavenger, a wildling like she had been.  She could scent already that he was an Alpha underneath the grime and filth.

 

“What have we here, sweet thing,” he said through yellowed teeth.

 

Rey kicked her feet and twisted, but he straddled her waist to hold her down.  

 

He lifted the heavy collar off her neck.  “Got off the property, eh? Shame for them.”

 

A dirty finger curled under the collar.  Rey glared at him.  He tugged and she made to bite at his hand.

 

He laughed.  “Who you belong to anyway?”

 

Fear mixed with hatred at the question, but the Commander seemed the lesser of two evils.  If she could move over a few feet, she could reach the knife.

 

“Commander Ren.  He’ll hurt you if you touch me.”

 

The Alpha’s smile faded.  “Oh, he would? Too bad he’s not here.”

 

She bucked and twisted, needing just a few more inches.  The knife was right there.

 

“An unclaimed Omega in the wildlands is fair game.  He’s got no stand here.  Especially one in heat.”

 

He started lifting up her skirts.  Rey fought back harder. Terror gripped her throat and she screamed.  In the distance, she heard a howl and brays in response.

 

“Once I claim you, you’re mine.”

 

Filthy hands scraped at her bare legs.  Rey screamed again and kicked as he rolled her over on her stomach.  Tears clouded her eyes.  She saw the silver glint of the blade shining in the long grass. 

 

“Shut up, bitch, or I’ll hurt you,” He gritted out, fumbling to hold her down.  Her body was so ready and willing that it took every ounce of strength to fight him, let alone herself.  Any moment now, the fog of heat would have her begging for him.  Rey screamed again.

 

The man grunted then she heard the sound of a horse riding up and an exhale.

 

“You speak to my mate that way again, I’ll cut your tongue from that filthy mouth.”

 

The wildling froze at Commander Ren’s dulcet tone.  He released his hold slightly, and Rey grabbed the hilt of the knife.

 

“Get off her.   _ Now.” _

 

By the time Rey rolled over, the wildling was on his knees facing the Commander, who was seated on his black horse with a pistol aimed at the Alpha's head.  The Alpha’s lips curled into a snarl and he started to rise to his feet to challenge the Commander.

 

Rey didn't give him the chance.  She plunged the knife in the wildling's gut.

 

The man howled, and a shot rang out.  The man's head snapped back and he landed in a heap at Rey's side.

 

She stared up at the Commander.  He was silent but in his eyes was a stormcloud, ominous and dark.  She began shuffling backwards on the ground to put space between them.

 

“Omega, _ be still!”  _ he barked out in his Alpha voice.

 

Her limbs became as heavy as lead.  Rey still fought to move, whimpering as the tears spilled down her cheeks.  He threw a leg over to slide the ground gracefully and stalked up to her.  

 

“Do you know how much I’ve worried?”  He adjusted his jacket and walked closer.  “How  _ inconvenient  _ this has been?”

 

No, no.  Rey shook her head and still struggled to move away, but her limbs obeyed him and would not cooperate.  He infested her body like a plague, everywhere but her heart and mind.

 

“I had to tell Commander Snoke that we postponed the ceremony for, and I quote, ‘emotional reasons.’  It was highly embarrassing.”

 

He loomed over her like a shadow.  She couldn’t rip her eyes away.

 

“I tracked you all night to find this piece of  _ garbage _ ,” he kicked the body of the Alpha out of the way, and Rey flinched, “touching you.  Preparing to claim you and mount you?   _ My mate?   _ My Omega that I paid an exorbitant amount of money to be matched with?”

 

He knelt down and stared into her eyes.  He brushed a thumb to clear the tears and then cupped her cheek possessively.  “How do you think that made me feel?  To see him touching you?”

 

She didn’t look away from his dark eyes as they searched hers.  He looked at her as if she might answer him.  Instead, she gave him the only answer she had.  She poured every last ounce of her hatred into his warm, dark eyes.

 

Ren sighed.  “I thought you were ready.  Perhaps I pushed you too soon.  No matter now, what’s done is done.  You need to learn there are consequences for actions.”

 

He wrapped fingers around the collar to hold her in place.  With his other hand, he ripped off her coat and the skirt stained by the wildling's hands.  He stripped her of everything, even her shoes, leaving only his button-down shirt.  Rey closed her eyes and refused to make a sound, taking her punishment in its brutality.

 

“You insist on acting like an animal, then I will treat you like one.”

 

He stood and dragged her behind him by the collar.  Rey cried out and scrambled to follow him on hands and knees, scraping her shins and knees on the grass and rocks as he led her by the neck.

 

The Commander lifted her up off the ground and threw her across his horse, the pommel horn digging in to her stomach and causing her to shout.  He got up behind her across his legs, ass up.  He clicked his tongue and started off in a canter back to the barn.

 

Rey held on for her life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to warn you. He's a bad man. :(
> 
> He made me angry, too!

When they finally broke through the tree line, it was late afternoon.  The pack of dogs skittered around the horse’s hooves and brayed to announce their arrival back on the homestead.

 

The Commander’s hand weighed her down on his lap.  Rey squirmed over his thighs as the saddle horn bit into her ribs, her bare legs covered in grime and slick.  She wore only his white shirt, soaked with sweat and ruined now. The ache in her gut grew hungrier each minute.  Soon she’d be incoherent and mindless in her heat.  

 

Maybe that would be better, to not have to think anymore.

 

The horse slowed to a walk on the narrow dirt road.  As they passed the fields, Rey heard voices and lifted her head long enough to see the astonished faces of two farmhands.  She hid her head back on his leg. Ren didn’t seem bothered by the men gawking. Maybe he liked it– proudly showing her off like a prized kill.  The victor returning with his spoils.

 

When Ren got to the barn, he sharply reined the horse to a stop.  “Up, Omega. On your feet.”

 

Insistent hands lifted and slid her down to the ground.  Instead of standing, she landed in a heap as if her limbs were made of water.  She was more weak than obstinate, and the hopelessness of knowing what came next didn’t spur her to move.  She’d never move again if she could help it.

 

“Up.  Come on.”  His voice was clipped.  The deep, percolating anger rose further to the surface as his tone dropped.  

 

“ _ Move, _ Omega,” he growled.

 

The Alpha compulsion in his words made her instinct struggle to obey.  Rey managed to rise onto hands and knees on quivering limbs. She could barely hold her own weight.

 

There was a flutter of movement behind her then a sharp _ thwack _ as his gloved hand connected with her bare ass.  Rey shrieked and jolted forward from the stinging shock of it.  She inched forward.

 

“That’s it.  You can go faster than that.  You certainly  _ ran away _ quickly, didn’t you?” he said bitterly.

 

She took halting movements on bare hands and knees in the grass.  The Commander shadowed her slow and arduous progress to the barn doors.  When she slowed, he’d either nudge her with his black boot or slap her ass again.  

 

Rey kept her eyes closed and imagined her island.  One day she’d escape this hell, escape this man, and be alone.  Alone was safe.

 

Another loud slap yanked her back to the moment.  She cried out then bit her lip. She was barely moving.  A cramp twisted tight just a few feet from the door. Her arms finally gave up, and she landed with a cheek in the dust.

 

_ They all came from dust, the scripture said, and to dust they would all return one day.  The mighty and the strong, the weak and the powerless, the Alpha and the Omega, judgment would come for all.   _

 

There would be justice in death.  She imagined the Commander covered in dust and took pleasure in that, even as she began to sob.

 

He sighed above her.  “Come now, none of this.”  He tutted and scooped her up in his arms to cradle her like a baby.

 

“Such a fierce little thing, now look at you.  Did you wear yourself out?”

 

Rey turned her face into his chest to hide.  His spicy, woodsy scent was oppressive this close- a dominant Alpha in his prime.  Her cunt throbbed and she buried her face in his shirt. He stomped into the cool, dark of the barn and a few stray chickens squawked and scattered out of the way.

 

There was the squeak of a hinge, and then a clatter as a door swung shut behind them.  Rey peeked under strands of hair to see they were in a stall. Bales of hay lay stacked on the wide-beam floors, as well as a couple of buckets, a bench and some folded blankets.

 

Ren walked to the bench and sat down with her on his lap, his legs spread wide.  She rearranged herself into a tight ball, as if that could somehow make her disappear into nothing.  She sniffed miserably into his shirt.

 

“Do you know how terribly worried I was?”  He stroked her back.

 

She shook her head as a painful cramp ripped through her center and a gush of slick coated her thighs.  She pressed them together.

 

He huffed, scenting it.  “Or how dangerous it was to go in the woods alone like this?”

 

She shook her head again.  His fingers tangled her hair and yanked her head back so she’d have to look at him.  She yelped as terrified eyes met his. She began to tremble at the darkness she saw there.

 

The words barely passed his gritted teeth.  “You think that filthy creature  would’ve been a better mate than me?  Do you?!”

 

“No.  No.” she managed.  He twisted the fingers in her hair tighter and she whimpered.

 

“No, he wouldn’t.”  He searched her face, his jaw clenched.  “You want to act like an ungrateful animal.  Well, I’ll treat you like one.”

 

“No, please,” she said, but he was already shifting her to the floor between his legs.

 

Ren grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped.  It rended in half and he stripped it off her arms.  Nude, Rey covered her chest and looked down at the floor as she sat down on her heels.  He threw the scraps down.

 

“Animals don’t need clothes, Omega.” 

 

He panted and the silence grew as he seemed to weigh what to do next.  She waited, staring down at the ground. Shadows shifted as the orange sun faded into twilight.

 

His voice was surprisingly raw when it returned, louder in the silent barn.  “You could’ve shared my bed. My home. Nested on silk and down pillows, but now you’ll sleep here tonight, alone, like a bitch in heat.”

 

It was as if he expected an apology.  Rey said nothing. Her skin flushed and heated and the pressure of heat built and built, like a teapot coming to boil.

 

“That’s what you choose?  To be an animal?”

 

She shook her head, but still said nothing.  She wouldn’t even give him her gaze.

 

“A filthy animal in need of a bath.”

 

He reached next to the bench for a bucket and  then stood to douse her in icy water.

 

Rey gasped and flinched, coughing in shock.  Eyes wide, she looked up at him, shaking her head of the water.  

 

Ren wasn’t smiling, but there was no kindness to be found.  He threw her a blanket. Rey hugged it to her chest, quivering as she wiped her arms dry. 

 

“Whether you like it or not, you will need me soon.”  Now he smiled. “I’ll know, because you will howl for me.  And I’ll be kind, for I’m a generous man.”

 

Ren leaned forward so that his hot breath blew against her cheek.  “I will come outside and fuck you like you will need to be fucked. But I won’t know until you yell.  So remember that. Remember that I can make the pain go away, I can give you what you need. But you have to  _ beg me  _ for it.”

 

She scowled and sent pure hatred into his soul with her eyes.

 

“I’d rather die.”

 

His smug look melted into neutral, which was far scarier.  “What did you say?”  His anger seemed to boil through the words.

 

“Just kill me.  Like the others.  Just kill me now, I’d rather die.”

 

His eyebrow quirked.  “Others?  What do you think happened to them?”

 

She stared, silent.

 

His hand whipped out to grab her jaw and haul her to his face.  He loomed over her, mouth sewn tight in fury. “You’d rather die than be my mate?”

 

Rey only smiled.  

 

He pulled her closer, staring deep into her eyes.  “You want to die, Omega?”

 

She didn’t relent, having nothing left to lose.  But the fear couldn’t be held back forever.  She blinked as her eyes watered.

 

He smiled at her tears.  “No, I don’t think you do.  Even if you did, why would I let you?”

 

Ren pushed her away.  She caught herself on her hands, panting.  She heard his pants unzip.

 

“As I said, I’m a generous man.  So I’ll give you something to stave off the pain for awhile.  Open up.”

 

Rey squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head.  She flinched waiting for a strike.  Instead, his lips hovered just outside her ear.

 

“My cum will make it better, Omega.  You know it will.  Open up those lips for me.  Just a drop.”

 

Shivers coursed up her spine and the scent of his arousal rose thick and heady off his skin.  The unmistakable sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the empty stall.

 

“I won’t knot you until the ceremony, but I can give you this.  Just a taste. You need a taste, don’t you?”

 

Her nose twitched and she shuddered.  The heat of her skin was fighting against the frigid wet chill.  His fingers combed her wet hair back and over her shoulder, but she kept her gaze down at her hands.  His legs were spread wide on the bench, and she listened to the wet slapping as he stroked himself.

 

His voice sounded strained.  “Here you go, for you.” A finger brushed her cheek, and before she could turn away he had brushed a salty drop at the corner of her mouth.  Her tongue darted out to touch it.

 

An intense dose of Alpha pheromones, drenched in vital desire, burst across her tongue.  Rey moaned and licked at the spot.  Her rational mind was sinking down and drowning in the daze of heat.  The yearning hunger of her cunt, the need to be filled and soothed, made her head spin.  She was lost in the fog of it, until his voice guided her along, just as it was supposed to do.  Like a good Omega, she followed.

 

Ren gently said, “Come closer.  Open.”

 

She shuffled forward and let the blanket fall off her shoulders when it caught under her heels.  Her hands slid up his thighs for balance and he sat back on the bench and smiled.   He led the tip of his cock to her lips.  “Suck.” Rey murmured and took him in.

 

Her aching cunt clenched rhythmically as she took him into her mouth.  The drips of precome tingled on her tongue, and her fingers dug into his thighs as he guided his cock down deeper.  Rey took what she was given, rocking against him to angle it down the back of her throat.  She moaned on each retreat until he filled her again.

 

This.  This was what she needed.  Alpha giving to her.  Rey took.

 

He sighed happily.  “Such a sweet little mouth when it’s full.  Look how pretty you are like this.”

 

She nodded as much as she could with her throat full of him.  He rocked into her, and she followed his movement.  He was swelling and growing thicker and hotter in her mouth.  She curled her tongue around his shaft to ease it down deeper.  The salty drops soothed the burn of need like a salve.

 

He started moving faster, breath catching.  A hand cupped her jaw.   “That’s it.  Look at you."  He grunted.  “You want to be fucked like an animal, like a bitch in heat?  I can do that.”

 

Rey clutched his thighs as he began to slip in and out faster, his hand moving to the back of her neck.  He fucked her mouth and Rey took, eyelids fluttering.  Finally, he made a choking sound and his hips stopped suddenly.  Cum shot down her throat, but before he was done he pushed her away suddenly so the rest spilled on the ground in front of her.

 

She whined as the ropes of cum soaked into the wood.  Wasted.  It was all wasted.  He’d barely given her any, it wouldn’t help the pain for long.  Rey sank to the floor and curled onto her side.  She wrapped herself in the blanket with a vacant stare.

 

Ren stood and fixed his pants.  “That will do for a little while.  Remember, you must be loud for me to hear you.”

 

His boot heels clicked across the floor to the stall door.  “I’m sure you’ll have no problem with that tonight, Omega.  I'll be waiting.”  He locked her inside the stall as the last of daylight crept out of the barn with him.

 

She curled into herself and floated away to her island.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things (and bad, evil things too) must come to an end.
> 
> Poor Rey, she tried.
> 
> NSFW or karate

The hours that passed felt like lashes on her skin.

 

Heat intensified, burning through layers, a fire from within that consumed everything– _ reason, resistance, identity– _ and left only ashes. In the end she was only a body full of need. A vessel to be filled. 

 

Rey bit down on the ball of her fist to keep the screams inside. She fought with everything she had left against the inevitable, but it was pointless.  The tide of biology sucked her under, as it did everyone. 

 

She drowned from the weight of it, pulling her down and down . . . to him.

 

It was after midnight when she couldn’t contain the wails any longer. She cried out to the moon, to cruel fate and the tyranny of designation. Her screams pierced the quiet night. With the flutter of uneasy wings, wild things took flight away from the barn and the sounds of her misery.

 

His sharp heels striking the floorboards marked the seconds like a clock counting down. The stall door creaked open, and warm, yellow lantern light seeped in. His shirt was half-buttoned, loose in his haste to reach her, pants shoved into boots.

 

Rey raised wet cheeks off the floor to stare at the open door. She whimpered.

 

“Shh, sweet girl. I’m here.”

 

She shuddered, part revulsion and part relief. His dulcet tone soothed as he approached carefully. He beamed with the pure glow of victory. His smile was like a threat.

 

“Shh, I’m here now.”

 

A sob escaped her throat, her voice hoarse and desperate. He knelt down on the ground and gathered her up into a naked bundle in his lap. She shook, clutching at him, pressing her forehead into the warm skin of his bare chest. He held her close, muscles unrelenting, his heat flowing into her.  He was nearly vibrating with restrained power.

 

_ “Please,” _ she whispered, so quietly she could barely hear it herself. She didn’t want to hear it. “Please, Alpha.”

 

“I’m here. I’ll take care of you,” he growled out. He squeezed her, fingers digging into soft flesh.  _ “Mine.” _

 

Rey trembled with each breath as she nuzzled into him. His spicy scent bloomed hot in the air, pride and gloating making it rise and coat the roof of her mouth. Before she realized what she was doing, she lapped out her tongue to taste it on his skin.

 

He twitched, then purred. Deep vibrations that shook her jaw and clawed deep into her bones. Rey whimpered as a gush of slick slid down her thighs. Her skin flushed hot and she pulsed with an ache to be touched, her body ready for him even as her spirit had flown away.

 

“Get on your hands and knees, Omega,” he growled. He set her down easily and she scrambled on aching limbs to comply.

 

The back of his hands spread her thighs wider as he planted himself between her legs. He smoothed the skin on her hips, her ass, her waist, rough palms brushing her sensitized skin. Rey arched her back and closed her eyes, her mind long since sunk lost in the fog. She was just a body, skin in need of touch. It was a feast of sensations now, and she wanted to taste each one.

 

She curved her back to pose for him, bearing her aching cunt higher. He sighed in pleasure and a wandering hand covered her throbbing slit. 

 

“Oh, you were a battle, little one. The hardest I’ve had. But, God _ , _ it was so worth it to have you here now. Begging for me.”

 

She whined, too far past words to react any other way.  

 

He slipped a finger between her folds. She arched up like a cat to press against him and guide him in deeper. His other hand slid up her side, tickling the waves of her ribs, until it landed on the dead metal collar around her throat. Thick fingers wrapped around it and yanked until her fingers barely touched the ground. She coughed and gasped.

 

“Now you’re obedient. Now you’re good for me, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes,” she hissed out, coughing.

 

He released her slightly to return her weight on trembling arms. His fingers dipped inside her, and he smacked his lips after licking them clean.

 

“So ready, so ripe. Tomorrow we’ll be mated, then I’ll knot you. You want that, don’t you? You need my big, fat knot?”

 

Rey nodded, eyes closed. Whatever would shut him up and make him give her what she needed. She wanted it all.

 

A blunt, hot tip nudged against her, wedging in between her swollen lips.  She bit her cheek and closed her eyes as he began to sink inside her. The urge to run, but also to push back against him and open her legs wider to urge him in deeper, warred inside her.

 

The Commander eased inside her body, shifting his hips to dig in. Rey’s breath caught and she panted through her nose as his thick cock made its way inside her tight and willing body. She whimpered at the stretch of him, splicing her to pieces.

 

“Shh. You need this, you know you do.”

 

She nodded and he pulled the collar tight on her throat, so she had to look up. He gently led her back to his hips, wedging in deeper while adding pressure on her throat.  It felt like she was being squeezed and pulled from both ends. He invaded every free inch of her body.

 

“Good Omega,  _ perfect girl.  _ Taking it, making room for her Alpha.”

 

His hips shifted, and he thrusted into her.  The collar rattled around her throat. Her wet skin softened, muscles giving way, easing the pain of the stretch. He gave and she took. She had no other choice, she needed it.

 

Ren moved his hips again, side to side, and with another firm push drove into her completely until his hips met her ass. She moaned brokenly at the burn of it. He gave the collar a sharp tug and then his body curved over her back like a heavy shadow, skin pressed to her bare back.

 

His left hand planted beside her palm on the floor. It looked twice as big, like he could smother her.  Ren kissed her shoulder, mouthing at it sloppily as Rey panted through her teeth to adjust to him. Then he pulled out of her and rushed back in, hips jolting her forward.

 

Hot breath tickled her ear. He thrusted again, and she whimpered. “Is this what you want?  To be filled with my thick cock? Say it.”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

He slowly withdrew, then sharply snapped his hips forward again.  She jolted at every hit. “You want it deep, Omega? Hard?”

 

“Yes, yes,” she mumbled mindlessly. She would say anything to keep the fire at bay.

 

“I’ll give it to you.” He thrusted again, and she gasped as the collar rattled.  “Ask, and it’s yours.”

 

“Please, Alpha. _ Please.  _ Give it to me.” Instinct gave her the words. Rey didn’t have to speak, Omega spoke.

 

He rose up off her back and knelt, grabbing her hip with one hand and the collar with the other. “Then beg.”

 

He began a sharp rhythm, drawing out and plowing back in, holding her steady where he wanted her.  On every thrust, she rocked forward against the collar and it stole her breath away. She began muttering breathlessly  _ please,please, please  _ . . .  He was taking her body and her breath, both, leaving only a ghost of need in his wake.

 

His cock dug in deep, making its mark each time. He ground inside, growling in the back of his throat, clearly as overwhelmed as her by the sensation.

 

He worked up a sweat and then stopped, panting in the crisp early morning air. Rey whimpered as his hip bones hit her ass and held.

 

“If you want more, you need to work for it. Take what you want Omega.  Move.”

 

His fingers cinched around the collar and he slapped her ass. Rey leaned back to chase after him when he pulled back, leaving just the tip inside. The collar held her in place and she whined. She had to fight and work to fuck herself on his cock as he held her back barely out of reach.

 

It was his game. To make her both her body and spirit struggle and beg for him. He held still, hand kneading her hip and ass, brushing her skin as she whimpered and fought to impale herself on his cock. Again and again, until tears of frustration ran from her eyes. His knot swelled from the base and she opened her thighs wider to rub against it, as he held perfectly still and watched her writhe and moan.

 

Finally, after he worked her into a near frenzy, he released the tight hold on her collar to grasp both hips and tug her back onto him fully again. She cried out and he thrusted with abandon until she came, quivering and pulsing around him with guttural sounds.  He slipped out and stroked himself until she felt his hot spend stripe her back.

 

The Commander swiped up his cum and fed it to her on fingers that she licked clean.

 

“My pet. My sweet animal. Do you want to come inside now? Will you behave?”

 

She sucked his fingers and nodded, mindlessly.  He stroked her jaw as she licked down his spend.

 

“Ready to be mine? Share my bed?”

 

It didn’t matter. She was already not her own. A warm bed was better than a barn. Rey nodded.

 

Ren fixed his pants and then scooped her up in his arms. She settled in, shivering, as he grabbed the lantern. The Commander carried her back across the dark yard, under the blinking stars, to the warm house. 

 

Up to his room, where she belonged.  _ His.  _

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Stay subscribed for periodic Epilogues from this dark Alternative Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is dark and a bit sad, but you knew that, didn't you?
> 
> This was intended as an ongoing creative outlet when I got annoyed at my hubby, but like a fool I made a plot and now it's over. But if you stay subscribed, I may add periodic epilogues if I feel the need.
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry, Rey! Maybe it is better to be a pet than an animal in the wild. :(

The quiet was like velvet, soft and thick.

 

A pipe rattled in the walls. The house groaned and settled under the burden of its own weight. From the dark corner of the closet, Rey couldn’t tell anymore if it was day or night.

 

_ It would be better now, everything would be better. Alpha said so. He would take care of her. The ache would stop soon. Alpha promised.   _

 

Pain crested and a forlorn whine curled out from her throat. In response, heavy footsteps drew closer. Ren’s deep voice barked on the other side of the door to order someone away. 

 

Soft, buttery light spilled in through the crack in the door, and Rey whimpered. “I’m back, Little One. I told you it wouldn’t be long.”  The smell of warm meat and vegetables followed him inside. It was an instant relief, like the sound of his voice. “I brought you supper.”

 

Ren moved slowly to crouch down beside her, setting down the food and water on his other side. He was careful to not disturb the blankets she had arranged several inches thick. It was her first nest, but the urges had told her what to do. Every soft piece of clothing, every blanket and scarf she could find in his closet, had been thrown on the floor and twisted together to make a deep, cozy nest. 

 

The Commander’s eyes roamed over her work. He smiled. It was somehow more terrifying when he smiled.

 

“Come here, pet.” He broke off a piece of roast chicken between his fingers to lead her closer. “You need to keep up your strength.”

 

She whimpered and shook her head, too tired to move. But Ren set his jaw. His look was an order. Rey unearthed herself from the blankets and weakly crawled forward to him. 

 

“Good girl,” he praised, allowing his voice to rumble in his chest. She shivered and felt a rush of hot slick run sticky down her thighs. Rey reached for the meat, but he drew it back and gently pushed her hand away. Then he held it up again, like training a dog.

 

If she weren’t so far gone, she might’ve tried to bite him. It was too late for that now. Rey opened her mouth and he put the chicken on her tongue. Ren watched her chew. Her eyes closed so she wouldn’t have to see the satisfied look in his eyes.

 

He ripped off another piece of chicken, and she licked his thick fingers clean. Piece by piece, he fed her. He brushed her lip with a finger and whispered to her. 

 

Need twisted into a tight coil between her hips. Her heat burned from the inside out and turned memories to ashes. Time skipped and slid, shards of images that she couldn’t fit together from the last day . . .  

 

_ She’s so hot and the night is cold as they leave the barn. He whispers into her hair and carries her, trembling, up to his room. He washes her clean himself. He bends her over the bed and says he’ll help her, he will always help her, only him. He won’t knot her until after the ceremony. The dress was his grandmother’s, white lace and pearls, it fits perfectly, he says. No shoes, she doesn’t need them. He carries her tight to his chest down to the bonfire as she shivers. Strange men circle them, only men. _

 

_ Fear. A terrifying skeleton of a man with piercing eyes and words she cannot understand. Their hands are bound together at the wrist. Ren sets her down as the men hold her on her knees. The metal collar is replaced by another that she’ll never take off. She wails and thrashes as the red iron from the fire meets the skin over her mating gland and burns through the layers. Branded and marked forever, bound by souls, a claimed Omega.  _

 

_ If one dies, the other follows on the pyre. His. _

 

_ Ren’s dark eyes gleam in the firelight, from empathy or pain or maybe both? A much smaller mark scorches into his flesh above his collar and it is done. He kisses her tenderly through her tears, not minding the sobs or clapping of the others.  _

 

_ Ren carries her back to their house, to their room and to their nest. A nest and her mate, all an Omega needs . . . _

 

The brand throbbed when Rey swallowed another piece of meat, and she whimpered.

 

“Does it hurt, love?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” she said quietly.

 

“Want me to make it better?”

 

She nodded, pitifully.

 

“Here, let’s make you more comfortable.” He moved her hair away from the mark and over her other shoulder to unzip the dress. He unpeeled it from her shoulders as it fell down. She was left nude on her hands and knees for him.

 

“We’ll save it for a daughter one day,” he said while folding it. Rey shuddered, but more slick fell. Hands smoothed down her sides, prickling goosebumps. “So lovely. But still too thin. No pups this time.” His hands polished over her ass gently, appreciating what was his. “We’ll make you nice and soft, pet. You’ll never go hungry again.”

 

Rey nodded. That would be nice. To not have to fear starving, that would be nice.

 

He shifted closer behind her. Warm thighs pressed against the backs of hers. The slacks were soft but his muscles were firm. Rey pushed back against him to feel his weight. It was nice to be grounded against something.

 

The sound of fabric rustling as he dropped his jacket. He bowed over her back, arms caging around hers. The feel of his body secured her and she shuddered. 

 

His breath was warm and soft over the brand. “Does it hurt here?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Her head lolled away from his breath. He blew on her burning skin.

 

He whispered tenderly. “I’m sorry it hurt you. It was necessary. Everyone will see that you are mine. No one will ever touch you again but me.”

 

Rey nodded and he kissed her jaw. A palm cupped her hipbone as he pressed his hips forward to grind against her ass. She pushed back against him, the fog of heat thick in her mind. His Alpha heat comforted her.

 

He was warm and safe. A shelter, a home. A coffin.

 

His fingers dug deeper into soft flesh. “The others before were inferior Omegas. None were like you, Rey.” He nuzzled her temple and squeezed her hip to lead her up and down his fly. “My sweet pet. My soul mate. Do you know when I knew for sure?”

 

She shook her head and moved along with his body, letting him guide her for she was lost.

 

“When you stabbed that animal in the woods to protect me. That’s when I knew you felt it, too. We were meant to be together. Just me and you.” He rutted against her as his breath grew ragged. The slick must be ruining his pants, but he didn’t seem to mind. “I sent the others back, but I had to keep you.”

 

Her core burned as much as her neck. Rey whimpered.

 

“Do you need me, Omega?”

 

“Yes, please,” she whimpered.

 

“Oh, you ask so nicely for my cock now,” he said. He gave her ass a light slap and a squeeze. His voice oozed with pleasure. “Of course I’ll give it to you. Tie you up on my big, fat knot.”

 

His tongue lightly touched the burn over her gland and she cried out and jolted from the shock of pain. But it soon shifted into a deep, drowsy pleasure. She felt drunk on wine, dizzy. Her muscles relaxed as he sucked on the fresh mark.

 

A belt clinked. Rustling. Then the blunt tip of his cock was slicing through her swollen folds. Up and down, coating himself in her slick, digging in a little deeper inside with every stroke.

 

“ _ Lord, _ you feel good,” he exhaled. “God provides. God gives to the righteous that which they deserve.”

 

He began to sink inside. Rey moaned and arched her back to guide him in He would make the pain stop, he promised. He dragged down her walls slowly and the sizzling fire cooled to a steady simmer.  She could breathe again. 

 

He made room for himself, holding her hip steady to push deeper, until he planted himself down to the root. His hips circled. “God gave me this sweet little cunt to fill with my seed. He blessed our bond. My ripe Omega who would kill for me and carry on my name and blood.”

 

Ren began to thrust. “My good girl, my pretty pet.” He pumped again, harder.  “Going to bless you with your first knot.  _ Mine.” _

 

The words slid off her heat-addled mind like water. The Commander was drenching the fire, chasing the hungry ache away, and that was all that mattered. After a life of fear and pain, of not knowing from where the next danger would come, it was a small relief to take away the uncertainty. Now at least she knew the danger and it was only one. Perhaps that was better.

 

Perhaps only having one person to fear was better.

 

His lips found her mark and latched on as his tempo grew rough and quick. The wet sounds of bodies slapping together echoed off the narrow walls.  Rey’s arms grew weak and she dropped down to bury her face in the blankets.  _ Soft, warm, smell like Alpha, comfort.  _ Her body rocked forward with every thrust. She closed her eyes and went down deep inside, to a place that only she could find, where the sun shone and the waves lapped on a rocky, secret shore of her island. A place only she would ever know. 

 

_ Alpha filled her, Alpha protected. She had everything she needed. _

 

His fingertips bored crescents into the soft flesh of her hips as he slammed into her. Ren grew even thicker as he swelled inside and his knot bumped against her clit. Her body responded as designed, and her walls clutched down around him tight as a vice, asking for him to plunge in and fill. To claim.

 

The pressure grew until Rey cried out, gasping as she came with another gush of slick. He used it to chase in deeper, pushing until he groaned and wedged in past her pelvic bone, locking her down on his knot. He tipped over the edge with her, pulsing hot cum as his breath puffed out on the brand.

 

Sated, he draped over her back and caught his breath. His thick fingers petted her hair. “My good girl.”

 

Rey whimpered, the knot it’s own kind of foreign ache. It replaced the burn, but pinched and she cramped when he shifted his hips to move inside her. Fear rose with the realization she was trapped. Ren began to lap at the mark again to keep the panic at bay. Her mind grew fuzzy and it receded back to lust. Rey arched her back and rocked against the knot. Thick fingers gently circled at her clit and soon she was whimpering from pleasure again, eyelids fluttering. He pulsed another load of cum with a groan.

 

Ren gently pushed her down into the nest and settled over her, sweat-slicked skin hot and heavy on her back, shifting his oppressive weight to the side in the dark. His fingers kept playing with her languidly to distract her from the trap, sucking on the mark to keep her drowsy. Rey whimpered and fluttered around him, captured in his arms.

 

The nest was quiet. Their nest. It was so soft. It smelled good, like her Alpha.

 

Home.


	13. One Year, Nine Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! In honor of this story being chosen as a "darkfic of the week," I decided to add one of the periodic epilogues I teased. Thanks Reylo fanfic book club, it was fun!
> 
> Moving forward, these epilogues will be nonlinear glimpses of their future after the soul bonding. Let's hope no more plot develops- haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay subscribed if you want to get updates. :D

_ Epilogue:  One Year, Nine Months _

 

____________

 

She couldn’t take the midday sun on the long summer days.  In the afternoons, Kylo preferred her to sit with him in the cool parlor, her with a needlepoint and him with a book with her feet in his lap, so the only time for garden work was early morning.

 

Phasma set to work making breakfast with a clatter of pans, and Rey tied on a bonnet to check for eggs.  The dew had just nestled down, and the first lemon rays of sunlight filtered through the mist. The screen door slapped closed behind her and the insects rose and flurried around her as she walked to the coop.  Earthy smells of soil and leaves rose fresh from the ground. Rey closed her eyes to take a deep inhale as she followed the familiar path.

 

The chickens had grown spoiled now.  They were so used to her morning routine that they marched in vigil by the fence to wait for her.  Throwing out the feed, she watched them scatter and peck. She now insisted they get whole corn and sunflower seeds for higher-quality eggs.  Kylo– she still slipped sometimes and thought of him as Ren– rolled his eyes at her but acquiesced, as he mostly did with her requests now.

 

They had plenty of battles as they came to understand each other.  The first year had been particularly fraught. Nearly two years into their bond, and he, like most soulmated Alphas, had grown softer.  Almost cloying at times. What had begun as dominance slowly transformed into reliance.  

 

Kylo was a constant shadow of heat several steps behind her when he was home, almost a lapdog at times.  At any touch from her, as small as brushing his hair back or leaning a tired head on his arm, he would purr without realizing.  Once his urge to claim was satisfied, the stern possession morphed into obsessive concern. Ironic that the trademark neediness of Omegas in heat seemed to transfer to a mated, satisfied Alpha.  Their bodies may be strong, but their hearts were so weak.  

 

Unlike an Omega’s heart, which must be strong to survive a world bent on crushing it.

 

Rey had only grown more confident as the bond had solidified between them.  Perhaps they were sharing traits, but it also seemed a necessity in soulmated pairs.  Time weathered down resistance in the face of the prospect of forever. Her own feelings transformed into a confusing mix of affection, tolerance, and frustration.  Despite everything that had happened, she couldn’t call it hate anymore.  

 

Life must go on.

 

Rey strolled to the garden to kneel down carefully with the basket, looking for ripe tomatoes.  She wanted him to have a special breakfast today because she wanted to ask him a question. Part of her survival techniques were learning the subtle art of manipulation.  Patience, biding her time. Asking for things she wanted after he had been properly fed and fucked. It was how she channeled her will into a semblance of control. Small victories, tiny pearls she collected like stringing a necklace.  Such as suggesting the menu for meals. The feed for the chickens. Learning to sew. Even walks by herself to the front gate in the evenings, even though Kylo insisted on watching with his coffee from the front porch.

 

Pearl by pearl, she carved out a life.

 

The screen door clattered and knew without looking up it was him.  She’d been gone from sight for about fifteen minutes, about the length of his tolerance.

 

He walked behind her and stood as she continued her picking on hands and knees.  She knew he was watching, so she arched her back a little bit more than was necessary as she rocked on her knees.  He exhaled slow and long.

 

Rey paused and reached a hand back to rub her lower back.  Instantly, he took a knee and his huge hand replaced her own.

 

“Careful.  Don’t want to strain yourself.  Phasma can do it.”

 

She smiled to herself where he couldn’t see.  So easily baited. “Thank you, dear, but I want to pick the best ones for you.”  

 

The slow rumble of his purr kicked on like an engine idling, prompted either by the endearment or the way she leaned into his knuckles as he circled tight muscles.  Rey swayed with his movement, using the added weight she carried now on her hips and ass to her advantage, angling them against his thighs.

 

This act, like the omelette, had a purpose.  She was very close to convincing him to teach her to read.  It was illegal and punishable to Omegas on threat of blindness, but Kylo made his own rules on the homestead, and no one in his employ dared report him.  It would only be a matter of time, Rey felt sure, until Kylo taught her.

 

After all, it was for the baby. 

 

His second hand landed on her low back and the purrs increased.  His arousal scented the air with the heady Alpha spice of want. Rey sat back on her heels and turned to him.

 

“Stand up, Master,” she said, with a bat of her lashes, sweetening the order with the title she reserved for these moments.

 

His eyebrows rose even as his eyes clouded in lust. “Here, in the yard?” his voice a low rumble.

 

She traced fingers over the brand on her neck as his eyes clouded with lust.  It tingled as the blood pulsed to her gland. “Everyone knows who owns me. Who cares if they see?”

 

He pushed up and took a wide stance, dark eyes fixed on her.  Practiced fingers drew down his fly, unfolding his heavy cock from its confines to draw to her lips. 

 

“Good girl,  _ sweet girl _ ,” he murmured, stroking her cheek.  She met his eyes for a moment but quickly turned to her work, losing the nerve.  His heated pride and desire were too intense in the light of day, spiking her own arousal uncomfortably.  This was just for him.

 

Licking her lips, she swirled around the blunt head to taste him before plunging him in deep.  Her mate held still for her, letting her work his cock as she wanted, slowly rocking his hips to meet the momentum of her tongue.

 

“Beautiful,” he said, his other hand cupping her jaw.  She closed her eyes and hollowed her cheeks. He hissed at the added pressure and throbbed in her mouth.  

 

“Fuck, I want to knot you out here.  Where the whole world can see.”

 

That wasn’t what she wanted, so she wrapped him firmly around the base as it thickened to pump in time with her mouth and distract him.  The swell of his pleasure grew hotter on her tongue. She gripped and squeezed the sensitive knot as she suckled him. He groaned and let his head fall back as his pleasure spiked.

 

When she slipped a finger past the knot, to that soft, smooth skin just behind the root and circled as she knew he liked– he exploded in bursts of hot, salty cum that she swallowed down with ease.

 

Kylo shuddered and let his arms drop as she lapped him clean.  She finished with tender kisses along his softening length before gently tucking him away again.

 

He hefted her back on her feet to hold her to his chest, the swollen bulge of her belly– six months along– pressed between them.  They kissed and swayed as the sun warmed their cheeks.

 

“My mate.  My love.” He cradled her belly in two hands and nuzzled into her neck, to lick and scent the brand.  “My boy.”

 

Very lucky for her the first was an heir and namesake.  It granted her more favor. Rey gently pushed back to face him, brushing a hair back from his face.  

 

“We should go inside.  Breakfast is waiting.”

 

He grunted in agreement and gave her forehead a final kiss, then scooped up the basket to lead the way back home.

 

Her smile faded somewhat as he walked away from her.  She wiped the corner of her mouth.

 

Kylo would teach her to read.  She would read their child books at night to learn better.  Then after that, perhaps to write.

 

Then who knew what could come after that.  Maybe she could get word to the resistance. 

 

_ Patience. _


End file.
